


A Second Chance

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, she's percy's greatest what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Adult Percy is not handling adulthood well, decides to buy a boat and go sailing. Percy later finds himself back on the shores of Ogygia, Calypso is not too happy...A one-shot.





	A Second Chance

Dark waves rolled up over the side of the boat as Percy furiously ran around the deck, commanding the boat to withdraw its sails. He tried his best to control the water as well, but the sea was out of his control. It was controlled by something much stronger and more ancient than he could harness. Percy cursed himself for getting caught in a storm, but then he rationalized that this type of storm was unavoidable and completely out of his domain. He could feel the power of a god in this storm and he hoped he hadn't done anything to anger his father.

He had survived about two weeks on the open water and he wasn't going to back down so easily. He thought a trip would be relaxing after another failed interview. Finding a job and keeping one as an adult was just as difficult as staying in one school for a whole year as a kid. After failing at his career and failing at his relationship with Annabeth, he had has enough. And against the advice of his mom, he sold now unnecessary furniture and put in a notice with his landlord, and scrambled together what he had left of his savings and bought a small sailboat. The vision of smooth sailing was completely ruined by the storm that came out of nowhere.

Percy's little sailboat was overcome by a big wave. He tried to brace himself, but the wave was too much. Percy was sucked under, his head hitting a railing on the way down. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as he heard dozens of voices in his head scream " _ My lord!" _

When Percy came to, his head was groggy and he wanted to just go back to sleep. Beneath him was warm and comfortable, if not a little gritty. He peeked open an eye slowly. Bright white sand greeted him with a shimmer. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and began to sit up. He glanced around, taking in the white sand, the beautiful palm trees that lined the coastline, the hot sun overhead. A tropical island? But he was nowhere near the tropics.

A sense of dread settled in his stomach as he picked up on familiarities. But this was impossible. There was no way that he could come back. He unsteadily stood and ran across the sand in search of a familiar path. It didn’t take long for him to stumble across the well-worn path lined with plants and flowers. He continued to the cave, heart beating wildly. A female was sitting at a loom, her back turned to him. She was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and jean shorts. Honey gold hair was tied back into a braid, trailing to the middle of her back.

“Calypso?” Percy asked, hesitantly, not sure if he was recognizing her correctly.

A young teenage girl spun around, almond eyes scrunched. Her form shimmered, her face slimming into that of a young woman’s. It seemed to happen without her noticing it or not taking much care if she did. She stood, disbelief welling in her eyes. 

“Perseus Jackson?”

“Hi…”

“How?” 

Percy shrugged in response. “I was in my sailboat and then a storm came, I woke up here.”

She brought a hand to his temple, pressing it gently as she inspected. He winced in pain and she withdrew her hand. “That’s a pretty deep cut.”

Invisible nymphs flew left and right, creating a breeze as they brought Calypso a cloth. She wiped away the blood as a nymph handed over a square of ambrosia, he gratefully took it. He sat at the table as he nibbled at the square of magical healing food.

“What’s with the jeans?”

“They’re much more practical. I saw how useful they were when I made them for L-” she stopped as though it were too painful to continue. 

“Leo. You were going to say Leo, right? Leo Valdez?”

Calypso took a seat across from him. Her eyes solemn.

“How long has it been since you saw him, Calypso?”

“You know how times works here…”

“How long for you? How long has it felt?”

“A month? Maybe…”

“It’s been years.”

“I had a feeling. You’re a man now.”

“Calypso, he died...He sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea.”

Calypso brought a hand to her mouth, covering the horror that grew there. “You demigods and the sacrifices you make,” she said in a hushed tone as she turned her back to him. 

“Look, I will leave you alone for awhile. I’m going to-uh….I’m going to go….walk...or something.” Percy backed out of the cave and walked back to the beach. He dropped heavily into the sand. He sat and watched as the waves licked at the beach, contemplating how in the world he landed on her island again. Some god was playing tricks on him. No mortal could visit Ogygia twice, he knew the rule.

Time passed, the sun slowly dipped below the horizon in amazing hues. Percy tried to enjoy it, he was here and there was nothing he could do about it. He was sailing away from his problems and landed on a magical island, seemed like his problems were momentarily solved. A nymph zoomed by and dropped a picnic basket off at his feet. Okay, so Calypso still wasn’t up for company but she still cared enough to send food his way. He gratefully opened the basket and ate the food provided. As the last bit of light left the purple sky, leaving it black with bright stars shining down Percy drifted to sleep.

The morning sun was pleasant as it warmed his face. He sat up and found new, clean clothes off to the side. He stood up and began to strip and walked to the water’s edge.

* * *

 

Days passed. Maybe even weeks. Percy slept on the beach and explored the island, giving Calypso her space. Invisible nymphs continued to bring him food and clothes. A tent was set up at some point for him. After his morning swim, he looked across the beach to see Calypso walking towards him.

“I will help you get off this island, Percy.”

“It’s okay. I understand with Leo and everything-. You don’t have to try to make yourself love me to get me off the island. I’m quite happy on the beach.”

Calypso looked off into the distance and Percy understood her eyes. The age they held and the years of pain, the loneliness.

“Percy...they always send one I can't help but fall in love with.”

“I know.” 

She sighed and pointed down the beach. A sailboat had appeared, not his specifically but a similar model.

“Calypso.”

“There. There it is Perseus Jackson. Your ticket off this island. Go. I'm sure your Annabeth is worried sick.”

“But.”

“Just go. I want to be alone. Gods, I want to be alone. My heart can't take this anymore. Centuries of pain and seeing men leave. Men who have to leave me.”

“I'm sorry I didn't make sure the gods had kept their promise. I asked for them to release you but I never even made sure Zeus listened.”

Percy cupped her face with his hands. “I don't know what or who brought me here Calypso but this time there is nothing for me to go back to. No world to save. No person waiting.”

“What?”

“Annabeth. She and I split a long time ago. She's not my Penelope anymore. I want to stay here. I want to be with you.”

Her eyes welled and he pulled her to him. “You wish to stay?” She asked into his shirt. 

“I choose this island. I choose you,” He whispered. “Let the world go to hell. I don't care anymore.”

She tipped her face to his and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. She relaxed into his embrace and sighed.  
  


* * *

She led him back to the caves. Her bed was a pile of luxurious cloth and furs. She was already tugging at his clothes as he began to pull at hers. He had been lonely, but not as lonely as her.

He kissed every inch of her skin while her fingers left burning traces on his arms, chest, face-

“I want you, Percy.” 

He hungrily complied, rolling her body onto his. The first time their bodies crashed wildly against each other, like waves against the rocks. As though they were frantically trying to get the most out of the encounter, afraid it would disappear and be left wanting. It was such a flash of skin, fingers, and moans and Percy wasn’t sure he could have recalled it if he wanted to. The second time was slower, achingly slower. Every breath drawn was slow and swept away, ebbing away loneliness and grief, like waves on the shore smoothing stones in the sand.

“Maybe,” Percy said quietly as he drew circles on her back. They were cuddled together under a linen sheet, limbs twined together, their skin balmy but neither of them moved. “Maybe, a god isn’t punishing me...or you. Maybe I was given a second chance by being brought here?”

“Perhaps.” She agreed. A comfortable silence settled around them as they slowly drifted to sleep.

The sailboat remained on the beach. 

 


End file.
